


The Needle and the Killing Done

by Milkandhoney11



Series: Ain't No Grave [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 70s-typical interior deco, Brainwashing, Drug Abuse, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Language, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, kind of, subtle celebrity cameo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkandhoney11/pseuds/Milkandhoney11
Summary: 资产穿着蓝色牛仔裤，一件T恤衫，一件牛仔夹克。资产戴着一只手套。资产在城市里游走。它感觉它好像记起了什么。它不知道它记起了什么。也许它记起了所有。两天之后爬满身体的虫子变得无法忍受。资产用它的金属手臂试图把虫子从自己的右臂上摘走。结果并不令人满意。“你他妈在干什么，哥们？”一堆垃圾说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Needle and the Killing Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045572) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> 感谢我超给力的Beta：[Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin) [Melodyxu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyxu/)

不分昼夜，不分黑白，不分年月。

资产醒来。躯体颤抖。X光。手术。重启。升级。

它醒来。它服从。它扬起脸转向管子。它伸出手臂接受注射。一个管理者。一项任务。电椅。  
什么都没有。

它醒来。躯体灼痛。管子插入。胃填满。注射。  
管理者。一项任务。一个女人。一次绞杀。浇在身体上的冷水。灌进身体里的冷水。守卫。电椅。冰。

它醒来。清洁步骤。指甲被修剪。胡须被剃净。  
资产将它的脸贴向那触摸。  
_嘿，我觉得它喜欢你——_

它醒来。刮痛直下喉咙。他们给了打了四针。一支枪，三个人，三下枪击。一枚子弹在它的身侧。他们切开它。他们缝合它。注射。血管燃烧。嘴上的伤口。冷。

它醒来。不同的语言。不同的面孔。它扬起脸转向管子。它伸出手臂接受注射。它将房屋焚烧成灰。孩子在房屋中被烧死。它伸开双腿等待管子。它走回冰雪之中。

_不不不求你了不不不让我干什么都行求你求你求你不要伤害他——_

它醒来。  
它站立。它摇摇晃晃。管理者扶它坐着。  
管理者的手臂吊在悬带上。发生了一次事故。  
“我说，甜心，就那么难么？”  
它扬起脸转向管子。它伸出手臂接受注射。它感觉它的头转了回来。松弛。  
“你有一项任务。”

不分昼夜不分黑白不分年——

资产被撤离。它被返回基地。它伸出手臂接受注射。  
它等待。  
管理者脱掉它的衣服。“手放墙上。”  
清洁步骤。它等待管子。水很冷。  
它等待。  
“在下水道上头解决了。”  
它服从。管理者说“真他妈恶心。”他说“手放墙上。”  
管理者用胶皮管清理地板和身体。水流很强。它将身体抵在水泥墙上。  
“转身。后背靠墙。”  
它服从。水击打在资产的脸上。  
“往前走三步。跪下。”  
它服从。管理者拉开裤子拉链，掏出他的生殖器。“吸它。”  
这不是固定步骤。资产瞪着他。管理者打了它一耳光。“你算是什么东西，还不好意思了？张嘴。”  
资产服从。管理者将他的阴茎放进资产的嘴里。这不是固定步骤。这不是程序的一部分。管理者揪着它的头发。“把它弄得越湿一会儿受罪越少。”  
痛苦无关紧要。管理者不会让资产失去作战能力。资产应当尽一切可能避免对身体和武器的损伤。它放松它的嘴。它流口水。  
它等待着命令。  
“他妈的，我还 _什么_ 都得教你吗？”  
它服从。它服从。它——  
“站起来，转身。手放墙上。”  
资产计算可能的损伤。括约肌的撕裂。直肠内壁的擦伤。轻微。不相关。失血量极小。  
它等待。  
“ _真紧_ 。”管理者说，然后他的身体战栗起来。

_不分昼夜不分黑白不分年月——_

_注射任务橡胶管冰水——_

它醒来。  
它在屋顶上。它不记得自己怎么到的这里。这不是一个撤离点。管理者没有在这里回收它。  
管理者不在这里。  
资产的身体放松了。它一动不动地躺在屋顶上。  
资产不想动，但是它也不想被发现。它从一个屋顶移动到另外一个屋顶。它知道它需要取得新的衣服。管理者会认得它的衣服。必须避开管理者。  
它在屋顶上等待夜色降临。等天黑了资产跳进小巷，观察经过的人。当一个尺寸合适的男人接近的时候资产抓住了他，将他拖进小巷，用一把刀顶住他的喉咙。“别出声。”它说。  
男人没出声。资产说“脱掉你的衣服。”  
男人啜泣。资产皱眉。资产说“我不会伤害你。我不会让你吸它。我不会操你。脱掉你的衣服。”  
男人脱掉了他的衣服。资产脱掉了它的衣服。男人的眼睛没有离开那条金属手臂。资产穿上了男人的衣服。它说“你可以走了。”然后它爬回了屋顶。

资产穿着蓝色牛仔裤，一件T恤衫，一件牛仔夹克。资产戴着一只手套。资产在城市里游走。它感觉它好像记起了什么。它不知道它记起了什么。也许它记起了所有。  
两天之后爬满身体的虫子变得无法忍受。资产用它的金属手臂试图把虫子从自己的右臂上摘走。结果并不令人满意。  
“你他妈在干什么，哥们？”一堆垃圾说。  
资产不加理会。资产知道它听到的言语经常没有可识别的来源。（让我们为美国队长欢呼！）它明白在过去的两天里它经历过听觉和触觉的幻觉。但是，还没有一堆垃圾和它说过话。垃圾看起来不像是个威胁。  
“我在摘虫子。”如果不是为了完成任务的需要，资产不对人说话，但是也并没有哪个程序描述当一大堆脏衣服和垃圾袋对你说话时的规则是怎样的。  
垃圾坐了起来。经过进一步的检查，那是一个人类。资产不知道应不应该对此感到惊讶。  
“妈的，我以前也这样过，哥们，但是你会把自己搞得一团糟。等一下，这儿，拿着。”人类从一个垃圾袋里翻出一个瓶子。他把瓶子递给资产。“来吧。只是雷鸟（1） 。没准让你平静点儿。”  
资产不摄入酒精。资产拧开瓶盖，把嘴放在瓶口，仰头，吞咽。尝起来像技术人员用来清洁它的手臂的东西。资产盖上瓶盖，还给垃圾人。“谢谢，”它说。  
“不客气，哥们。”  
资产盯着垃圾人。垃圾人说“所以你是什么时候回来的？”  
它在三天前在屋顶醒来。它没准在那有一阵子了。“最近。”  
“是么？看你这眼神倒是像。不过你的头发太长了。”  
“头发按照特定规格修剪。”  
“肯定是什么超他妈变态的特定规格。”  
资产不明白这句话什么意思。垃圾人说“手真他妈赞。”  
“胳膊。”准确最好。  
“胳膊？”  
资产脱下夹克衫。  
“干。我以前从来没见过这样的。”  
“这是一个实验性武器项目。”  
“啥？”垃圾人盯着那胳膊。“你有一个他妈的红星在身上，哥们儿。”他继续瞪着。“你是个战俘？”  
资产不明白。  
“你什么时候被抓的？”  
资产说“很久以前。”  
垃圾人说“操，真惨，哥们儿。”他说“我叫乔治。你叫什么？”  
资产不是一个名字。资产没有名字。资产只知道一个名字。  
他说“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看着乔治，他正准备给自己打一针。  
“这是什么？”  
“海洛因。”乔治说。“这是海洛因，哥们儿，你知道吧。我是说，你昨天真的挺难受。哥们儿，在里面的时候他们真是把你的脑子搞得乱七八糟，嗯？我从来没见过一个吸毒的还能忘了海洛因是什么。”  
“是的。”史蒂夫说。他明白了。自从他上次接受注射到现在已经过了好些天了。他正在经历脱瘾症状。  
昨天他真的很难受。  
乔治现在看起来可一点不难受。乔治微笑着躺回去。  
史蒂夫说“这从哪来的？”

乔治认识“一男的。”一个在公园工作的男的。史蒂夫在树上等着那男的，然后跳到他身上。男人试图反抗。男人没有能力反抗。史蒂夫给男人搜身，找到并拿走了海洛因。他还找到并拿走了两百七十三美元，和一把几乎没用过的半自动手枪。  
史蒂夫找到了一个地方，空置车库上面的小房间。窗户都被木板封死：非常易守难攻。他观察了乔治如何准备他的针剂。他跟着完成了这些步骤。他插入了针头。他按下了针筒。  
然后， _噢，是的——_  
是的，他暖和过来了。是的，他活过来了。是的。有个男人。他个子小小的，金黄色头发，他的名字叫巴基。是吧？是的，有一个小小的公寓，双眼蔚蓝，嗓音和身形相比太过低沉。有双手在他的身体上。 _家_ ，还有 _巴基_ 还有 _是的_ ——  
他四处行走。他在阳光下行走，他看着公园里的树叶。他躺在公园的树下。他望着小鸟。他觉得它们真美。

他醒来。来一针。愉悦。他四处行走。他吃食物。他喝水。胃空了。来一针。他听到音乐。他从窗户爬进舞台上方。在黑暗的空间里到处都是音乐。他感受音乐。他观看舞蹈。愉悦。

他去了一间小餐馆。他坐在卡座里。他看着菜单。  
女服务员说“想来点儿什么？”  
资产说“我想要裸麦面包夹熏牛肉还有一杯咖啡。”  
什么？  
资产的程序中显然包括一种过时的美国地区方言，这也许与这个任务相关。  
_你对我怎么说话有意见，哥们儿？_  
三明治是史蒂夫尝过的最好吃的东西。那杯咖啡总是在喝完之前就被蓄满。史蒂夫喝了五杯咖啡。他多点了一个三明治给乔治。后来他来把大部分的食物都吐出来了。他无所谓。  
痛苦无可避免。

他醒来。没有钱。乔治饿着肚子。没有海洛因。他四处行走。他观察。他看见男人们在巷子里。他看见用服务换取资本。他不再生活在一个社会主义天堂里了（呵，呵）。他不想杀死平民再掠夺他们的尸体。他会用服务换取资本。

 _士兵，你有一个任务。_  
他在窗户里看见自己的倒影。  
_耶稣基督，圣母玛利亚和操他妈约瑟夫。_  
他的外表与任务不相容。  
_“可不是嘛，伙计。”_

一个场景：

 _镜子在墙上挂得很低，史蒂夫可以从里面看见他自己，但是这就意味着巴基要是想整理他的头发几乎得把脊椎折成两半。史蒂夫正从床上看着他笑话着他，这个小混蛋。他上个星期都在生病，但是现在又坐起来神气活现，说明他恢复得不错。_  
_“你比我认识的任何一个姑娘都臭美，巴克。我打赌你在头油上花的钱都够我们买一栋房子了。”_  
_上帝，这瘦巴巴的小混蛋和他天杀的笑容。即便好像没人注意过，巴克觉得他们应该让他用这笑容去卖牙膏。巴基在镜子里冲他强打精神用力眨了眨眼，只是为了能让那笑容持续下去。“你不许伤害我的感情，史蒂夫。我真的是个非常敏感的人。没准我会跑到加州去再也不回来了。”_  
_“我会跟在你屁股后头。你以为你能轻易甩掉我？如果你跑到月亮上就会发现我就在环形山里面等着你呢。”_

资产从这一场景（记忆？）里面脱离出来，脸上湿漉漉的。这和任务不相关。虽然并不舒服，这个场景包含任务相关的信息。当进行与平民接触的行动时，资产应该剃净胡须并且新鲜沐浴。  
_还有没准考虑下梳梳你该死的头发。_

史蒂夫（史蒂威？）从消防通道走进了一个公寓。大楼的保安系统很松。窗户上没有防护栏。窗台上放着一棵盆栽植物。  
_迷迭香。_  
不相关。  
他走进洗手间。他脱掉衣服。他打开淋浴。他用了一百二十秒用一块白色肥皂清洗身体。  
淋浴间里有一个瓶子。瓶子说“嘿，你的头发闻起来棒极了。”  
不准确。  
他用了四十秒用瓶子里的内容物洗了头发。他用了二十秒冲净头发和身体。  
他从淋浴间走出来。他用一块毛巾擦干自己。在洗手池上有一个罐子标着“Barbasol ”（2）。  
_感谢他妈上帝。_  
他用Barbasol和安全刀片剃了胡子，然后梳好了他的头发。  
他的头发闻起来棒极了。  
他开始穿回他的衣服。他的衣服闻起来可不怎么样。  
他走进卧室。他打开衣柜。住在这个公寓里用Barbasol的男人比资产要瘦。白色T恤紧绷在他的胸口。牛仔裤勒着屁股，也许是因为关键的布料都浪费在脚踝处了 （3）。  
资产怀疑这并不会妨碍他的任务表现。  
_（呵，呵。）_  
他穿回他的牛仔夹克，拿上他的另外一条牛仔裤，从窗户离开了公寓。他在窗台上的盆栽（迷迭香）下面留了十美元。只是为了礼貌。

他醒来。虫子回来了。他去了克里斯托弗大街。  
_士兵，你有一个任务_ 。  
“多少钱？”  
史蒂夫说“二十块。”  
这是个非常直白的任务。资产为这种类型的行动进行过训练。男人的手指轻柔地划过他手臂的接缝。“发生了什么？”  
史蒂夫说“我不知道。”  
你不会想知道，兄弟。  
男人说“你知道你多动人吗，甜心？”

 _“我看起来怎么样，史蒂夫？”_  
_他转过身好让史蒂夫看一眼他的新西装。史蒂夫笑着在他胳膊上捶了一拳。“我才不告诉你。”_  
_“噢，好啦史蒂威。还可以吧？我指望着你的眼光呢。我得精精神神的遇见未来的J.B.巴恩斯太太，对吧？”_  
_“才没有什么未来的J.B. 巴恩斯太太。什么样的姑娘会笨到嫁给你啊？”他躲开巴基在他肩膀的轻轻一击，咧嘴笑了。“你穿着西装看起来像加里·格兰特。”_  
_“真的？”_  
_“真的。”_  
_“不像加里·库伯？”_  
_巴基自从孩童时代起是加里·库伯的忠诚粉丝。他告诉别人那是因为库伯是个真汉子，演的也都是真汉子，没一个是弗雷德·阿斯泰尔（4）那样的软蛋。但是真正的原因是巴克在十二岁时看了狼之歌（5） ，加里·库伯脱得赤身裸体在河里洗澡，那是发生在他身上最好和最坏的事。_  
_巴克把几张简·哈露（6）的海报照钉在床头，有时候对着它们打手枪，他真的有：他不是伪娘。他喜欢女士，一直喜欢。_  
_他把加里·库伯的相片藏在床垫下面。_  
_“不，你才没那么帅，”史蒂夫说。然后他脸上的什么东西改变了，他走上前，把他的大拇指按进巴基的下巴。“你和加里格兰特。你们下巴上有同样的缝。就在这里。”他摩挲了一下，然后他的拇指擦过他的下唇。_  
_巴基吞咽着口水，“史蒂夫，你在干什么？”_  
_史蒂夫脸红了，但是并没有错开目光。“如果你想要——你知道的。像我们小时候那样。我们可以什么时候再来一次，如果你想的话。”_

史蒂夫说“是的。”  
他喜欢被叫做甜心，不是士兵或者资产或者 _那个他妈吓死人的玩意儿_ 。他喜欢被触碰。他喜欢挣钱。他喜欢拿到更多的海洛因。  
他给自己打了一针。  
他四处行走。他找到了一个俱乐部。他爬上后墙，从二层翻进去。他嗑嗨了。他真他妈嗑嗨了。他听音乐。他爱听音乐。他爱公园。他爱从窗户爬进去。他觉得有什么人爱着他。

不分昼夜，不分黑白，谁他妈在乎？

他醒来。他打药。他找到一些食物（火腿、奶酪和咖啡）。他去克里斯托弗大街。他给乔治带回一些现金。他打针。他看演出。他在酒吧后面亲吻一个男人。他让那男人触摸他的身体，触摸那条金属手臂。  
“你去了越南吗，蜜糖？”男人说。  
史蒂夫说“我哪儿都去过。”他说“我去过花园（7），我种过葡萄藤（8）（9）。我去过天使之国（10） 。我有五百里格那么高，全身上下都是眼睛（11），摩西跌倒在我脚边吓得 _屁滚尿流_ （12）。”（13）他说“口活十五块。”

他去了麦迪逊广场花园，从空气管道爬了进去。他倒挂在舞台上面。他看着那男人。有一千个正人在看演出。那男人又高又瘦又苍白又迷人。他正在死去，也许已经死了。  
史蒂夫喜欢他。  
他跟着那男人回到他的酒店。他爬上墙从窗户进去。他眨了眨眼。房间宽敞并且是开放式的。地毯是白色的并且毛绒绒的。墙壁是白色的并且闪着光。从卧室就能看见起居室，那上面是一个天井。家具是红色的，红色的，红色的。  
资产潜在的一部分目瞪口呆。  
_这不就应该是个气派的下流场所？为什么他妈的倒像什么人把妓院开到了防空洞里？_  
男人似乎并没注意到他糟糕的酒店房间。  
男人已经病得没救了。  
“嘿，”史蒂夫边说边扯掉了他的上衣。  
“你好，”男人说。“你刚刚是从窗户进来的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“然后我们还在十层？”  
“是的。”  
“哦，那好吧，”男人说。  
史蒂夫想 _耶稣基督，这家伙真他妈病得不轻。_  
然后他想 _你知道要是连我都这么觉得就真坏事了，老兄。_  
他们吸了些海洛因。史蒂夫吸了男人的老二。男人说“你从哪儿来，性感的机器男？”  
史蒂夫说“外太空，”但是那男的已经人事不知。  
史蒂夫用了男人的淋浴房，拿走了他的毒品和钱包，然后直接从窗户走人。

乔治不喜欢提起战争。可他还是会一再提起。  
“这个人，他的名字叫马蒂，好吧？他踩上了地雷。我正看着他，他的整个前半身都没了，就——没了，你懂？然后他还用他的手想塞回去。他的内脏。内脏全流出来了，他还想把他们塞回去。”  
史蒂夫说“我记得。越南。”  
_热度，潮湿，尖叫，太阳像皮鞭抽打绿浪。市场里的青蛙被割掉了头，还从篮子里往外蹦。一辆翻倒的吉普车着起火来。蹲在街上的人们在热烘烘的夜晚吃着热烘烘的面条，一点水果和绿色的叶子洒在汤里，而他饿极了，他可以——_  
他说“我看见青蛙。在市场上。他们的头被割掉了。但是它们自己还不知道。”他说“人有时候就像那样。已经死了，但是自己还不知道。我想。没准他们不怎么疼了？因为他们已经死了。”  
乔治说“没准。”

他们又快没钱了，他不想去吸老二，所以他找到了一个毒品贩子然后拿走了他的现金还有他的海洛因还有他的格洛克手枪。  
他甚至都没杀掉那家伙。

 _他们想用她的死造成一种威慑效果，所以他砍了一刀又一刀，直到金黄色的头发浸透在血泊里——_  
“史蒂夫。嘿，史蒂夫，哥们儿。快醒醒，伙计。“  
资产眨了眨眼。乔治在几英寸之外盯着他看，他的眉毛揪在一起。“你刚刚在大喊大叫。用俄语，我觉得是。你他妈怎么会俄语，伙计？”  
“我，”资产说，“抱歉。”  
“没什么可抱歉的。”他重重地一屁股坐在资产旁边。“你又不是纽约唯一一个没救的老兵。”  
“我杀过。孩子，”资产说。  
“操，”乔治说。“我记得有一回进到一个村子，这小孩儿直冲着我们跑过来，手里还攥着什么东西。我不知道是谁先开的枪，没准我们都开了。那小孩肯定是被大约二十颗子弹打死了。结果他不过是拿着一个芒果。”他闭上了他的眼睛，然后又张开。他在他那一堆家当里面摸索出了他的针具。这套针具是他最重要的家当。“我以前遇见过一个撒落叶剂（14）的家伙，“他说，”你想过这个吗，史蒂夫？那家伙已经好多年不干那破事了，但是他还在杀人。婴儿出生脸就是烂的。喝的奶里都有毒。”  
他打了一针。他躺了回去。他闭上了他的眼睛。  
“你想过这个吗？”

海洛因让资产感到迟钝又轻松。它让快感沿着他的脊椎向下流动，直到在他两腿之间那团死物旁停顿下来。它让他弯起嘴角。它让他以为有什么人也许曾经抚摸过他。  
它让乔治躺在地上流着口水。  
不可接受。  
资产对乔治能够达到如此极端程度的放松感到嫉妒。资产还从来没有操他妈这么嗨过。他的身体轻而易举地处理掉了鸦片制剂（该睡觉了，士兵），但是不能立刻代谢掉重金属和其他污染物。评估：难。贵。极有可能由于药物过量致死。  
有一天他也会这样。只是还没到时候。  
与此同时，乔治已经四十八小时没吃东西了。他的毒品使用开始影响到单位凝聚力。  
资产知道应该如何处理这个。  
“嘿，”他说，“嘿，乔治。”他用右手拍了拍乔治的脸颊。“快他妈起来。”  
“嗯？”乔治眨眨眼，眯眼看着他。他们占据了一个被木板封死的杂货店，乔治躲在柜台后睡觉，脑袋枕着一摞脏兮兮的女士家居杂志。资产一直在放哨。现在资产拽走了他破破烂烂的毯子。  
“太阳照屁股了，甜心。”  
“呃。滚开，中士。我已经拿到我的退伍通知书了。”  
资产眨眨眼。  
“你他妈起来我就他妈滚，士兵。耶稣基督，你看起来就像装在五磅麻袋里面的两磅屎。操他妈起来，洗洗你的傻逼脸，你是美国军队的耻辱，我当你他妈的指挥官真丢死人了。快点，起来，一堆事。”  
“操，”乔治说。“谁说的你是我的指挥官？”  
“怎么，你以为你管着这个小队？你他妈都快站不起来了。”  
乔治微笑起来。“所以你是说，你成天打药，整晚像他妈蝙蝠侠一样在屋顶上爬来爬去，你凭这吓死人的本事就能当了头儿？”  
“是啊，这就是为什么我比你军衔高。指挥链，美女。”  
“是啊？你的军衔是什么？”  
“刚刚叫我中士的不是你吗？滚起来，列兵。”  
“嗷，操。我就知道你听起来像我那会儿在新兵连的中士。我觉得你不说话的时候我更喜欢你。”乔治说着站了起来。  
资产让脸上的笑容沉下去。“明白。”  
乔治张大了眼睛。“这他妈——操，哥们儿，我不是那个意思。我喜欢你说话，别再在我面前发疯了。”  
资产恢复了笑容，拍了乔治屁股一记。“别和我甜言蜜语，宝贝儿。我在那搞了一盆水，还有肥皂和梳子。把你自己弄干净，处理处理你那脑袋上的灾难。”  
“嘿哥们儿，别鄙视我的爆炸头。”  
“那玩意儿要是什么爆炸头我就是法拉·佛西（15），列兵：别痴心妄想了。快点，抓他妈紧。”  
“好啦，好啦，”乔治说。“我在动呢，中士，别急得犯了心脏病。”

史蒂夫戴着乔治去餐厅。史蒂夫穿着靴子，牛仔裤，一件T恤，还有他的牛仔夹克。  
他的头发过肩。他的眼睛半闭。他正嗨着。  
他看起来像 _嬉皮士_ 。  
不准确。  
他看起来像 _过劳成疾_ 。  
准确。  
乔治穿着一件T恤（史蒂夫偷来给的乔治），他的狗牌，他的迷彩裤。  
他们一起往餐厅走去。一个女孩大叫着“杀小孩儿的，”乔治退缩了。  
史蒂夫停下来。史蒂夫看着大叫的女孩。她穿得和史蒂夫一样；长头发，牛仔服。  
他向她走过去。他知道他走路的样子。不像个人。像是什么黑暗的东西正在逼近。  
他说“嘿，女士，我哥们儿乔治是个好人，如果你不是个女士，我会让你知道知道你这么和一个老兵说话我是怎么想的。乔治不是杀小孩的。可你猜怎么着？”  
_不，求求你，求求你。你让我干什么都可以，什么都可以。只要别伤害她——_  
“我。是。”  
那女孩跑开了。资产拐进一条小巷呕吐。  
乔治拍着他的肩膀。他说“嘿，中士。谢了。”  
资产说“别客气，哥们儿。”  
他们去了餐厅。史蒂夫在门口停顿了一秒。他觉得 _他们不会让乔治进来。_  
他摇了摇头。他们走了进去。他们让乔治进来了。他们坐在卡座里。他们看着菜单。女服务员说“想来点儿什么？”  
史蒂夫说“今天有什么好吃的，美女？”  
女服务员咯咯地笑。  
今天好吃的是特供烘肉卷。乔治和史蒂夫一个人吃了一个烘肉卷。  
这是史蒂夫尝过的最好吃的东西。  
史蒂夫看着乔治。他们为什么会不让乔治进来？  
假设：因为乔治需要洗澡。还有剃须。还有理发。还要换衣服。  
准确。

资产打了一针。资产去了一间酒吧。资产锁定了一个目标。  
目标很小。目标很瘦。目标是金黄头发。目标有大大的蓝眼睛。目标愿意付二十块。  
资产很

开心？

他们性交，他们正在性交，他们正在小巷子里性交，目标在他身体里面，他在他身体里面，对，对，对，他的手，感觉很好，你的手，感觉很好， _对，噢对史蒂威对——_  
身体  
身体从来没有  
噢

目标亲吻资产的脖子根。目标剥下安全套，拉上裤子拉链。目标说“谁是史蒂威？”他说“嘿，你是个模特之类的吧，以前，嗯。”他冲资产的左臂比划着。“打仗？因为你可能是，你明白？你看起来有点像詹姆斯·迪恩之类的。”  
资产皱着眉系上了他的蓝色牛仔裤。他开始感到不舒服了。任务包括了预料之外的液体排出。  
液体开始变得粘腻。  
他说“谁他妈是詹姆斯·迪恩？”  
目标说“等下，啥？你不知道詹姆斯·迪恩？我的老天爷，过去二十年你在哪呆着？”  
资产说“海外。”  
目标说“好吧，这也挺好，我想。”他挠挠头。“听着，没准你愿意去我住的地方听听唱片？我可以给你做点意大利面之类的。”  
资产眨了眨眼。资产说“走吧。”

目标的名字是凯文·科拉科夫斯基（叫我凯夫）。凯夫二十岁。凯夫是纽约大学的艺术系学生。凯夫在上东区的一个不错的地方有一间不错的公寓。凯夫是“同志并骄傲”。  
信息不充足，无法确定陈述准确性。  
_这他妈究竟是啥意思，小屁孩儿？_  
资产喜欢他。  
凯夫做意大利面的时候资产冲了澡。凯夫和资产吃意大利面，用疙疙瘩瘩的咖啡杯喝红酒。凯夫和资产抽大麻烟。凯夫和资产在起居室磨坏的波斯地毯上听着卢·里德（16）的专辑耳鬓厮磨，因为凯夫没有沙发。他有七棵吊兰。他给了资产一棵小吊兰。“放在你的公寓里。”他停顿了一下，“你，呃，你有公寓吗？或者住的地方？”  
资产想了想，“我有个地方落脚。在字母城。但是我得搬走。“他每四天搬一个地方。乔治说这“真他妈和兔巴哥一样。”  
资产没有同乔治争辩。  
“噢，”凯夫说，他的蓝眼睛睁得更大了。“你可以，你知道，到我这来，在你需要的时候。我是说，如果你想要洗个澡之类的，没事儿的，哥们儿。”  
资产很感动。他在凯夫给唱片翻面之后留了下来。  
在凯夫醒来之前，他从窗户离开。

两天之后史蒂夫带着乔治去凯夫的公寓。他敲门。凯夫开门。烟雾弥漫而出。凯夫说“嘿，詹姆斯·迪恩！”他回身对着房间里面说“这就是我刚刚说到的那家伙！”然后回过头来问史蒂夫，“你朋友是谁？”  
史蒂夫说“这是乔治。他需要洗个澡。刮个胡子。还有理个发。还有换身衣服。”  
乔治说“嘿，操他妈怎么回事，哥们儿？”  
史蒂夫说“我可以付钱。”  
凯夫说“没门！我家就是你家，对不？听着，我们现在正在开一个小爬梯，所以你们可以洗干净，从我这借几件衣服穿，把你们的东西放到楼下洗衣机，然后和我们一起放松放松。”  
乔治拿着一堆凯夫的衣服去洗澡了。资产和凯夫一起在客厅里放松。起居室里面全是人。  
这很坏。  
其中一个人正在卷大麻烟。  
这很好。  
资产交到了一个朋友。她的名字叫丽萨。丽萨说她就是给凯夫做疙疙瘩瘩的咖啡杯的人。她说它们是“手抛的”。  
资产想如果凯夫如果更会持家的话应该把它们全都手抛出窗户。他很高兴比起做咖啡杯丽萨更擅于卷大麻烟。  
他不知道他从什么时候开始有这么多 _意见_ 。  
丽萨给资产编头发。她触摸资产的金属手。她说“这真牛逼。这就像在星际迷航之类的电影里面的。”  
“啥？”资产说。  
凯夫说“他一直派驻海外。对吧，詹姆斯？”

_“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我发誓，如果你再像那样在将军面前让我出丑我就要告诉傻帽儿杜根谁和加莱那姑娘说他有淋病。“_

“对，”资产说。  
丽萨说“海外哪里？”  
资产说“所有地方。”  
他正在教他的新朋友普通话的常用句型：(给我来500克伏特加。我是无辜的！我什么都不知道！) 这时候乔治从浴室出来了。

乔治看起来  
喔。  
真他妈辣翻了。

丽萨笑起来。“你刚刚说了真他妈辣翻了？”  
凯夫说“看看西德尼·波蒂埃（17）。 ”  
乔治很尴尬。史蒂夫很尴尬。他们两个都很尴尬。  
史蒂夫说“你看起来真不错，乔治。”  
乔治说“谢了，中士。”  
他们传着抽大麻烟。凯夫靠着史蒂夫身边玩着他的头发。乔治和丽莎调情。没人真的在意。  
_真爽。_  
“嘿，所以你有个真名字？”  
“詹姆斯就行。”  
“行，好，你不愿意告诉我你的真名，我可以自己去找。你就像个神秘的国际人士那类的，好吧？就像，你不能告诉我因为那是是机密？”  
“是的。”  
凯夫微笑起来。“所以你知道十种不同的方法现在杀掉我咯？”  
资产考虑了下。“‘不同的方法’句法使用不明确。但是，我得说，至少两打。”  
“噢我的老天爷。我应该把你介绍给我的前任。听着，我要做晚饭。想来帮忙吗？”  
凯夫做饭。资产帮忙。  
_不能让别人说巴恩斯太太养不出一位绅士。_  
凯夫做了披萨。他说“你能给沙拉切点胡萝卜吗？”  
指令不明确。  
“怎么？”  
“什么？”  
资产皱眉。“我应该怎么。切它们。”  
“噢，呃，我不造。我总是，你知道，切成片。你能切成条吗？就像在沙拉吧那样的？”  
“可以。”  
资产把胡萝卜切成条。他翻转他的刀。他说“还有什么。需要我切。”  
丽萨说“哇噢。”  
晚饭之后资产教丽萨一些基础的刀械格斗技巧。丽萨是个相当有灵性的学生。  
资产在所有人离开后留在了凯夫的住处。凯夫帮了乔治，他欠着凯夫的。他说“想来个口活吗？”  
现在他们扯平了。  
凯夫说“放松，宝贝，让我来照顾你。”  
_噢。噢。_  
_噢_  
他们并没有扯平。  
史蒂夫还得来找凯夫。  
他不在意。  
   
史蒂夫很担心乔治。  
史蒂夫知道他的身体适应力超乎寻常的强。它禁得起打针。它禁得起挨操。它禁得起海洛因。乔治的身体适应力不是超乎寻常的强，所以史蒂夫照顾他。带给他食物，带给他肥皂和清水和新T恤。带他到凯夫的住处洗澡和刮脸。乔治总是说些“不行，哥们，我不能拿这个。”但是他还是拿了。史蒂夫知道他自己的脑子超乎寻常的脆弱。他记不起事情：关于他自己的，关于世界的，当他早上发生的或者他小时候的事（史蒂夫从来没有过小时候）。有时候他说错误的语言。有时候他无意中吓坏别人。有时候他离开一段时间，醒来在其他的什么地方。乔治的脑子也很脆弱，但是是不同的脆弱。他还知道怎么和人讲话。他知道当别人气势汹汹的时候怎么让别人冷静下来而不是掏出刀子捅了对方的脖子。他知道当史蒂夫困惑害怕的时候怎么拍着史蒂夫的手说“嘿，没事了，你没伤害到别人，”  
当乔治睡觉的时候史蒂夫放哨。当史蒂夫睡觉的时候乔治放哨。  
乔治是史蒂夫最好的朋友。  
有一天他们一起打药，史蒂夫望着乔治的脸，他想起来了——

 _这是他第一次去萨维伊舞厅（18） ，他以前觉得他在舞池里（19）是此中高手，但是当他看到在他们这一角跳的专业舞者，他才意识到他真是个傻逼。这帮人跳舞跳得像是从画里出来的，巴克看着他们，想着这肯定就是史迪威在教堂里的感觉。_  
_终于他不再像地主家的傻儿子一样盯着傻看，他开始跳舞，离得和专业舞者足够近，试图能学个一招半式。当其中一个女孩抓住他开始和他跳舞的时候他几乎噎着，但是他竭尽全力不要表现得像个蠢货，拼着命咧嘴笑着。过了一会儿她对他使了个眼色就转走了，另外一个专业舞者跳进来取代了她，那是个又高又瘦的男人。他微微一笑。“你觉得能跟上吧？”_  
_“不先生。”巴基说，因为他是个直肠子的人。“但是我会尽力的。”_  
_和一个男人跳林迪舞并不算太奇怪：只是不一样。一些职业组合将之作为创新之举。如果不是你要托举，这并没有太多的触碰。但是眼下，和这个男人一起，触碰变得粘腻胶着，暗示性地轻轻放在他的腰上，他的屁股上，他的肩膀上。这可不是这男人示范他如何跳舞，因为当巴克松开他的领带，解开他的领口，男人的目光落在巴克的喉咙上又舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后看进他的眼睛微笑起来。_  
_巴克觉得他就要晕过去了。_  
_“我要喝一杯，”他说，那男人点点头。_  
_“和你跳舞真不错。”他在巴克的肩膀轻拍了一记，然后凑近到刚刚好能在他耳边轻声说“我半夜下班”。_  
_当那男人走出来的时候巴克正在入口处的人行道上抽烟。他们锁定了眼神，巴克让他从自己面前走过，然后在他身后几码跟着。他们走了一会儿：巴克抽烟，另外一个把手抄在裤袋里面吹着口哨。然后他们拐进了一条小巷里面，然后又是一条街，最后走进了一个窗户被木板钉死的楼房里面。那人擦亮了火柴点着了一盏煤油灯。他们在一间废弃的办公室里面，除了几张桌子和坏了后背的椅子之外什么都没有。他们彼此对望了一会儿。巴克说“所以你这样的帅哥跑到这么个鬼地方来干嘛？”_  
_男人笑起来。他说“我怎么叫你？”_  
_“巴克就好。你？”_  
_“法兰基。”_  
_“很高兴认识你，法兰基。”_  
_法兰基微笑起来，往前走了几步拉近了他们之间的距离。“作为一个白人男孩儿你跳得不错。”_  
_“你应该看我躺平的样子，”巴基说，但是在他变得更露骨之前法兰基吻了他。_  
_他们亲吻的感觉就像跳舞一样好，如果要巴克自己说的话，这真是他妈的相当不错。巴克退后喘气，法兰基低头冲他微笑，温柔又随意。“你和黑鬼搞过吗？”_  
_“没。你和犹太人搞过吗？”他从来没告诉任何人他有一半是犹太人——操，如果别人问起来他会否认，总是想要和所有的巴恩斯表兄弟一样成为一个乖乖的爱尔兰天主教男孩——但是现在说这个挺对路。好像这样就变得更公平了一些。_  
_另外，老人总是说血统按照妈妈那边算。_  
_法兰基短暂地停顿了一下，“你是个犹太人？你看起来不像。”_  
_“是吗？犹太人看起来什么样？”_  
_“操，我不知道。反正不是你这样的。”他将他的手指梳进巴基的头发。巴克会因为他弄乱了他的头发冲他发火的，但是在出了这么多汗跳了这么多舞之后他反正也没法见人了。另外，这感觉不错。他微微低了低头，“在找我的角吗？”_  
_法兰基笑了起来，但是听起来有一点内疚，就好像他被抓了个正着。“所以说你的老二是不是假的？”_  
_“才不是。你的老二是不是假的？”_  
_法兰基慢慢咧嘴笑了。“为什么你自己不来看看呢？”_  
_巴克马上跪在了地上。“我就是在等你的邀请。”_  
_他不怎么经常和男人干——和找女孩比起来太麻烦也太危险——但是有时候他就是得解解馋。最多就是这样了，他想：跳跳舞，打打炮，尝尝男人的滋味，有一瞬间他可以想象他在品尝的是史蒂夫——_  
史蒂夫缩成一团摇晃着。他的脑子乱成一团，那些他不明白的事，那些在他试图搞清楚的时候像尖刀一样伤害他的事全部绞在一起。他感觉到乔治的手抚摸着他。他听见乔治的声音。“嘿，史蒂夫，没事了。你在纽约。你很安全。你没事了，哥们儿。”  
他睁开眼睛，乔治正在眼前，活生生的，如此英俊，他凑上去吻住了他，乔治一把推开他。“操他妈搞什么，哥们儿？你他妈这是想要找个什么样的死玻璃？”  
史蒂夫僵住了。他说“对不起。”他说“我。想他。”  
乔治也僵住了。他说“没关系，哥们儿。嘿，史蒂夫，别哭了。我是那个应该说对不起的人，哥们儿。我真是个混蛋。你是个好人，你知道吧？你真的是个很酷的家伙。嘿，史蒂夫，好啦。过来我这儿。让我抱抱。你是个好人。你是个非常棒的家伙。”

史蒂夫有时候觉得他可能搞错了自己的名字。他觉得史蒂夫是他的什么人。但是他喜欢听到这名字从乔治的嘴里说出来。他不知道如果他听不见这名字他该怎么办。

史蒂夫和乔治吃饭。史蒂夫和乔治打药。史蒂夫和乔治谈论他们的家庭。  
“我有一个妹妹，罗西。她住在哈勒姆。自从我回来我就没见过她。我觉得她不会像看见我糟糕成这个样子，你懂？在高中的时候我是班里的尖子生。现在我不过就是操他妈一个吸毒的。她现在不可能还想见我了。”  
不准确。  
乔治的全名是乔治·哈里斯·帕克斯顿。他的妹妹是罗斯·哈利爱特·帕克斯顿。  
目标识别完成。  
史蒂夫找到了她的公寓楼。他在门廊上等着。他从凯夫的朋友加里那儿借了衬衣和裤子。他洗了一个澡。他擦了他的靴子。  
_他看起来相当他妈的正点。_  
一位女士从楼里走出来了。他站起来。他想摘下他的帽子。  
“帕克斯顿女士？”  
她说“我对我的教堂很满意而且我也不准备买任何东西。”  
他说“是关于你兄弟。乔治。他现在真的很需要他的家庭，夫人。”  
他领着帕克斯顿女士去了他告诉乔治在那里见面的饭馆。他爬上了消防通道。他从对面的屋顶透过窗户看着。罗西哭了。乔治哭了。罗西带着乔治回家了。

史蒂夫只剩一个人了。

他去找凯夫。他从窗户进去。他冲了澡。他在黑暗里等着。凯夫说“我操他妈你妈了个蛋在搞什么把我他妈吓尿了。”  
资产说“对不起。”他说“我想要。”  
凯夫颤抖着吸了口气。“嘿，没问题。你想要什么？”  
“你。”  
凯夫在卧室地上有个床垫。他们在床垫上性交。他们的身体高度配合。  
_噢。_  
资产在  
哭？  
凯夫很关心。  
“嘿，嘿，宝贝儿，没事的。嘘，嘿，没事的。怎么了？我没弄疼你，对吧？”  
资产摇了摇头。他说“你可不可以。”  
“我可不可以以什么？”  
“你可不可以，”他深吸一口气，强迫自己说出来，“抱抱我。”  
“好，好，当然，马上，宝贝儿。”  
凯夫抱着资产。资产感觉到了——  
资产感觉到了。  
他说“史蒂夫。”他说“我。他曾经是。他曾经是我的——”他说“他死了。在打仗的时候。”  
凯夫说“噢，操。那真是——那真是很惨。”  
“是的。”  
凯夫把自己的脸紧贴着资产的脖子，将他们的右手十指相扣。“有我在。”他说。“好吗？我们可以只是，你知道，抱抱。你想要多久都可以。”  
这是资产感觉到的最好的事。  
他闭上了眼睛，想着史蒂夫。

他不知道没有药他该怎么办。没有它们他什么都想不起来。

他醒来。  
_出生入死_  
他打药。  
_我们可以，如果你想的话_  
他被操。  
_如果你跑到月亮上_  
他打药。  
_我以为你是——_

阳光普照，他在公园里躺着，他们找到了他。阳光普照，他在公园里躺着，他们带走了他。他听着很远很远的声音。  
“它真的把一个家伙的老二咬掉了吗？”  
“它咬掉了 _管理者_ 的老二。然后他折断了他的脖子，杀了六个技工，从通风井爬上去并且跳出了七层楼的窗户。”  
“而且阿历克斯主动参加了这个任务？”  
“嗯，没准他不会把自己的老二插进一个操他妈的捕熊器里面了。”  
他被打了海洛因，被绑上了电椅，别离开我别离开我别再一次离开——

它醒来。  
它醒来。  
它醒来它  
醒来它 醒来它醒来它醒来它醒来它  
醒了然后它醒了然后它醒了然后他醒了然后他醒了然后永远不死，永远不死，他妈的永远不死——

它醒来。  
管子插进来。胃填满。一颗牙坏了。这颗牙被拔掉。身体被清洗。伤口被缝上。脸被刮净。头发被剪短。指甲被修剪。手臂被打开。手臂被修好。资产被派遣。资产被管理。  
它伸出手臂接受注射。

the end

 

 

（1）<https://consumerist.com/2008/06/10/the-worlds-5-worst-ways-to-get-drunk/>

一种高纯度葡萄酒

（2） <http://www.barbasol.com> 剃须膏的品牌

（3）此处意指七十年代流行的喇叭裤

（4）<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Astaire> 美国歌舞剧演员

（5）<http://silent-volume.blogspot.com.au/2011/03/wolf-song-1929.html> 搜了下剧照，有兴趣的可以去观赏一下

（6） <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Harlow> 20-30年代美国女演员

（7） <http://www.biblestudytools.com/dictionary/garden/>

（8）<https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=John+15>

（9） <http://www.biblestudytools.com/dictionary/vine/>

（10） <http://www.yashanet.com/studies/revstudy/rev4b.htm>

（11） <http://biblehub.com/ezekiel/10-12.htm>

（12）<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moses>

（13） 这里指的是一系列圣经里的意象。有兴趣的同学可以看一下我上面附的链接，或者自行搜索一下。细读下来是很有意思的，对作者的崇拜之情更加如滔滔江水。我的感受是巴基又狂又疯又胡说八道然而掺杂着丝丝缕缕的虐。

（14） <http://baike.baidu.com/view/514162.htm> 落叶剂又称橙剂，一种在越战期间被使用的化学武器

（15） <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Farrah_Fawcett> 70年代美国女演员，性感偶像

（16）<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lou_Reed> 卢·里德，是一位[美国](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%BE%8E%E5%9C%8B)[摇滚乐](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%90%96%E6%BB%BE%E6%A8%82)[歌手](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%AD%8C%E6%89%8B)与[吉他手](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%90%89%E4%BB%96%E6%89%8B)。是[地下丝绒乐团](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9C%B0%E4%B8%8B%E7%B5%B2%E7%B5%A8%E6%A8%82%E5%9C%98)于1965到1973年间的成员之一

（17）<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sidney_Poitier> 黑人影星

（18）<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Savoy_Ballroom> 位于纽约哈勒姆的一间大型舞厅，上世纪30年代为鼎盛时期

（19） <http://www.savoyplaque.org/about_savoy.htm>


End file.
